Hopelessly Devoted to You
by viento
Summary: Santana Lopez sabe que cometio el error mas grande de su vida al terminar con Brittany Pierce, pero entonces estaba asustada y perdida; ahora de lo unico que esta segura es de querer pasar el resto de su vida con ella y regresa a McKingley para disculparse y luchar por su amor, pero... ¿no sera muy tarde?. ¡One Shot Anti Bram y Brittana para todos!


**N.A.: Ni los personajes ni la canción utilizada me pertenecen, simplemente los uso como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro, ¡así que no me demanden!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO YOU**

**Por: Viento**

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Santana aceptara el papel de _Rizzo_ dentro de la obra que el Club Glee realizaba: "_Grease";_ eso significaba que habían pasado varios días también desde que hablara con Brittany y la escuchara decir que la extrañaba y aun no cabía en cuenta de como había tenido el coraje de rechazarla nuevamente.

El rostro triste de la chica la perseguía desde entonces en sueños he incluso estando despierta y ahora mientras más y más lo pensaba más claro tenia que cada segundo, de cada minuto, de cada día, de cada mes pasado alejada de la rubia de ojos azules se convertía en un infierno en vida y ella simplemente no podía soportarlo mucho más así que tomando la decisión más grande y correcta -para variar- de su vida subió a su automóvil y viajo todo el trayecto desde Louisville hasta Lima.

Hizo una parada rápida en la pequeña florería que conocía desde que se convirtiera en novia de Brittany, quien la volviera una completa romántica a quien le encantaba regalarle flores a su chica solo para ver la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

Saludo a la conocida mujer rubia sentada detrás del mostrador quien le devolvió el saludo con cortesía, compro una simple rosa blanca y le pidió atar en el tallo un lazo de color azul brillante, _"justo como sus ojos",_ pensó, para luego pagar y continuar con su camino hacia la Preparatoria McKinley.

Unos minutos después de llegar se estaciono en uno de los pocos lugares vacios y se quedo quieta, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire que parecían no alcanzar a llenar sus pulmones lo suficiente mientras pensaba y repensaba lo que le diría a la joven de la que seguía enamorada. Tenia la certeza de que Brittany la perdonaría por el rompimiento pero aceptar regresar con ella era otra historia.

Intentando calmarse al menos un poco encendió la radio y empezó a moverse por las estaciones hasta que una melodía capto su atención.

..._Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm out of my head_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you..._

Santana sintió que algo se removía en su interior al escuchar el verso, se parecía tanto a lo que había hecho a la bailarina. La culpa -quien la acompañaba a cada momento desde aquel terrible día- se volvió a hacer presente con la molesta sensación de que se le formaba un nudo en la boca del estomago y le presionaban el corazón, así como un peso desgastante sobre los hombros.

Con molestia apago el aparato con un golpe y salió del automóvil dando un portazo.

En esos instantes aquel edificio en el que pasara 4 años de su vida y que reinara con puño de acero siendo la "maldita" del lugar le pareció increíblemente aterrador. Las puertas dobles parecían tentarla a atravesarlas y se burlaban de ella al ver que lo único que la joven podía hacer era observarlas fijamente.

Por fin tomando con fuerza la rosa empezó a avanzar hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela, empujo las puertas y camino por los pasillos en dirección de uno de los salones que mas conocía y extrañaba.

Perdida en sus pensamientos se sorprendió cuando se encontró frente a la puerta del Salón del Coro, sonrió, pensando que solo aquel trozo de madera comprimida la separaban de volver a ver a Brittany y tal vez, solo tal vez, de regresar con ella, así que con decisión coloco la mano libre de flor sobre el pomo metálico y cuando empezaba a girarlo un movimiento a través de la pequeña ventana le llamo la atención.

Brittany hablaba con Sam mientras el muchacho asentía y parecía responderle de vez en cuando, pero fue en el momento en que la chica sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se lanzo a los brazos del rubio quien la recibió con premura y la apretó con fuerza que sintió como si acabaran de tirarle un balde de agua helada encima.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo como las espinas de la rosa blanca que aun cargaba se clavaban en su palma derecha y cerro los ojos, desviando la vista del par que se abrazaba; extrañamente en aquel instante la canción que escuchara en la radio minutos antes se hizo presente en su cabeza y pronto se encontró repitiéndola, intentando desahogar algo de lo mucho que sentía en el pecho.

**Guess mine is not the first heart broken**

**My eyes are not the first to cry**

**(Supongo que mi corazón no ha sido el primero que se ha roto.**

**Mis ojos no son los primeros que han llorado.)  
**

La latina regreso la mirada a la ventana, viendo como la pareja por fin se separaba y seguía hablando muy animados de algo que ella desconocía, el dolor en su corazón y el peso en sus hombros se hizo aun más grande y por fin sintió como de sus ojos brotaban las lagrimas que había intentado aguantar con tanta fuerza.

**I'm not the first to know**

**There's just no getting over you**

**(****No soy la primera en saber  
que no hay forma de olvidarte.)**

Algo sorprendida se percato de como los demás miembros del Club Glee, -tan concentrada estaba en lo que pasaba que ni siquiera los había visto en el salón-, se acercaban a ellos y empezaban a conversar como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo fue Artie quien le llamo la atención; sentado al frente siendo mudo testigo de como la joven rubia sonreía y bailaba con Sam, mirándola con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos del que ella nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Se sintió mal por el, recordando cuando Britt lo engañara con ella y no pudo evitar sentir algo de empatía con el chico invalido ya que ahora sabia lo que se sentía ver a la chica de tus sueños con alguien mas.

**You know I'm just a fool who's willing**

**To sit around and wait for you**

**(****Sabes que soy una tonta cuya única voluntad **

**es sentarse cerca y esperar por ti.)**

Un dolor punzante la hizo bajar la mirada hacia su mano derecha donde corría un pequeño hilo de sangre por la abertura que hicieran las espinas de la flor, la levanto y deposito un suave beso sobre los pétalos como despedida, giro la cabeza para ver por última vez a Brittany Pierce en su asiento, luciendo tan hermosa y radiante como siempre y se inclino para dejar la rosa blanca en el piso y emprender su camino hacia uno de los lugares donde siempre se había sentido segura.

El auditorio.

**But, baby, can't you see**

**There's nothing else for me to do?**

**(****Pero cariño, ¿no puedes ver  
que no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer?)**

Camino con pasos rápidos, deseando llegar a su destino con prontitud sin siquiera darse cuenta de que su huida había sido vista por un par de orbes azules que se abrieron con sorpresa al notar su presencia.

**I'm hopelessly devoted to you…**

**(****Soy irremediablemente fiel a ti.)**

Cuando por fin las puertas estuvieron frente a ella entro con brusquedad, sintiendo como las lagrimas se negaban a detenerse, camino por el pasillo central hasta alcanzar las escaleras al escenario y al piano negro que había sobre el quien se convirtiera en su antiguo compañero de tristezas.

**But now there's nowhere to hide**

**Since you pushed my love aside**

**I'm out of my head**

**Hopelessly devoted to you**

**Hopelessly devoted to you**

**Hopelessly devoted to you**

**(****Pero ahora no hay manera de esconderse.  
Desde que hiciste a un lado mi amor  
estoy fuera de mí misma,  
irremediablemente fiel a ti.  
Irremediablemente fiel a ti.  
Irremediablemente fiel a ti.)**

Comenzó a tocar las teclas con fuerza y cantando la letra con desesperación y dolor, intentando deshacerse de todos los sentimientos que se revolvían en su interior y amenazaban con hacerla enloquecer: dolor, culpa, ira, desesperación, angustia... deseando poder desaparecer a la rubia de su mente y corazón, mas sin embargo sabiendo perfectamente que ambos pertenecerían eternamente a ella.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_My head is saying, "Fool, forget her." _

**(Mi cabeza está diciendo: -¡tonta, olvídala!)  
**

Había visto una silueta por el vidrio de la ventana y ya fuera entre un millón de gente y a kilómetros de distancia podría reconocer perfectamente a Santana; su corazón dio un vuelco y haciendo un gesto de despedida a sus compañeros se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió camino unos pasos y giro a derecha e izquierda intentando encontrar a la morena, mas lo único que halló en el suelo fue una rosa blanca con un listón en el tallo y supo de inmediato quien había sido quien la había dejado ahí.

_My heart is saying, "Don't let go."…_

_**(**_**Mi corazón me está diciendo que no te deje marchar.)**

Acuno la flor contra su pecho, sintiendo una gran alegría al saber que Santana había ido a buscarla, eso significaba que había pensado mejor eso de "ser maduras" y tal vez querría regresar con ella, tal vez lo que hubieran hablado durante _"Grease"_ y justo antes de que cantara _"There are worse things i can do"_ le hicieran recapacitar; pero si era así... ¿porque se había ido sin siquiera hablarle?

"_Hold on till the end." And that's what I intend to do…_

_**("**_**Aguantar hasta el final", esa es mi intención.)**

Siguiendo una corazonada sus pies empezaron a moverse por si mismos. Empezó caminando para después aumentar el paso y llegar corriendo directo al auditorio donde siempre había podido encontrar a la latina cada vez que algo la hacia sentir mal.

Abrió la puerta y pudo ver en el escenario la figura de la joven a quien buscaba tocando el piano.

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_**(**_**Soy irremediablemente fiel a ti.)**

La canción que podía escuchar era la misma que Blaine cantara en su audición para la obra y que no había dejado de repetirse en su cabeza desde entonces, pensando en como la letra parecía estar hablando de ella y Santana.

Avanzo por el pasillo hasta alcanzar el escenario y empezó a cantar para la latina quien tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

_But now there's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_**(**_**Pero ahora no hay manera de esconderse.  
Desde que hiciste a un lado mi amor)**

La joven pareció darse cuenta de su presencia cuando volteo a mirarla y su estomago se encogió cuando vio las lagrimas que marcaban su rostro, aun así el llanto no le impidió a la pianista cantar la siguiente estrofa con todo el sentimiento que le fue posible y que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de la rubia bailarina.

**I'm out of my head**

**Hopelessly devoted to you**

**(E****stoy fuera de mí misma,  
irremediablemente fiel a ti.)**

Sus miradas se encontraron y Brittany pudo ver el dolor asomando de las orbes chocolate que tanto adoraba, se sentía confundida, después de todo había sido Santana quien terminara con ella.

Despejo todas sus dudas durante un momento, el suficiente para unirse al ultimo coro de la canción mientras subía los escalones y se colocaba delante de la joven morena, deseando que también pudiera darse cuenta de todo lo que había sentido desde que la dejara y de las ansias que tenia de volver a estar juntas.

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

**Hopelessly devoted to you**

**(****Irremediablemente fiel a ti.  
Irremediablemente fiel a ti. )**

Se quedaron observando durante un largo rato, sin emitir ningún otro sonido que no fuera el de los hipidos de Santana, fue también ella la primera en romper el contacto visual con la rubia al pasar el dorso de su mano por sus ojos intentando limpiarse las lágrimas que seguían corriendo sin tregua.

-Me alegra verte Santana- le dijo Brittany intentando romper con aquel silencio tan denso.

-A mi también Britt- contesto con voz quebrada pero no dijo nada más.

-Encontré tu rosa afuera del salón- levantó a la aludida y aspiro el suave aroma, la latina pareció algo sorprendida al ver la flor blanca en las manos de su ex novia, si era sincera no esperaba que la encontrara aunque eso no significaba que no lo deseara con muchísimas fuerzas.

-¿Como sabes que fui yo?- preguntó, desviando la vista hacia las teclas blancas y negras donde descansaban sus manos.

La respuesta de la ojiazul fue una tierna sonrisa –eres la única persona que siempre ha tenido tantos detalles conmigo San- dirigió sus pasos hacia el banquillo donde la pianista estaba y se sentó en la orilla –recuerdo que algunas veces, incluso antes de que empezáramos a salir oficialmente, encontraba flores en mi casillero, dulces y peluches que no sabía de quien eran, aunque… siempre anhele que fueras tu…- agregó con algo de pena, apartando la vista de la penetrante mirada oscura- y por fin cuando me dijiste lo que sentías confesaste también que eras tu quien dejaba todos los obsequios.

Santana asintió, recordando que cuando se hacia increíblemente difícil el soportar los sentimientos por su mejor amiga colocaba algún regalito dentro de su casillero, si bien era indirectamente era una manera de expresarle lo mucho que la quería y la ayudaba a sentirse mejor el ver como cada que Brittany encontraba lo que le dejara su mirada se iluminaba y sus sonrisas eran más radiantes de lo que normalmente eran.

-¿Qué haces aquí San?- indago sin perder un momento más, deseando escuchar si es que quería regresar con ella o solamente era que sentía nostalgia por su antigua vida en Lima.

La morena pianista soltó un largo suspiro y comenzó a tocar las notas de una triste canción, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para confesar lo que pasaba por su cabeza hasta que sintió un pinchazo de dolor en una de sus manos y tuvo que detenerse bruscamente; su acompañante la miro curiosa pero cuando vio la sangre recorriendo la palma de su mano y las gotas carmín que manchaban las teclas de marfil se acerco rápidamente para observar su herida.

-¿Qué te paso San?- sujetó su mano con cuidado y la examino con clara preocupación en el rostro dándose cuenta de los pequeños cortes que había distribuidos en la piel canela. Aun sin soltarla saco un pañuelo de entre sus ropas y empezó a limpiar la sangre para después utilizarlo como un vendaje y colocarlo alrededor de la herida.

La joven no contesto de inmediato sino que se quedo mirando lo bien que se veían sus manos juntas, como hacían contraste la piel blanca de la rubia con la suya de unos cuantos tonos más oscura.

-Fui al salón… y… te vi… con Sam- susurro apenas sin levantar la mirada de sus manos unidas.

-¿Con Sam?- inquirió confundida, pero después de un par de segundos pareció recordar el abrazo que compartiera con el muchacho –¿cuando lo abrase?- Santana asintió con cansancio y espero a que la joven le diera la fatal noticia de que si, estaba saliendo con Sam Evans.

-San, él y yo…

-Espera, por favor…- le pidió la chica con un gesto de dolor en el atractivo rostro no sintiéndose tan preparada como pensaba para escuchar sobre la relación de ambos rubios. Brittany guardo silencio de inmediato pero le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano que aun tenia sujeta.

-Antes de que digas algo Britt… necesito decirte porque estoy aquí…

La bailarina asintió con una pequeñísima sonrisa en los labios mientras su pulgar trazaba círculos en el dorso de la mano morena intentando calmarla un poco.

Santana López tomo una gran bocanada del tan necesitado aire que parecía no querer entrar en sus pulmones por más que respiraba pero luego observo los ojos azules de su ex novia que brillaban con expectación y empezó a hablar con lentitud.

-La gente siempre ha pensado que soy alguien fuerte a quien nadie puede callar y que se guía por lo que siente y no por lo que las demás personas digan, pero eso solo era posible teniéndote a mi lado Britt, porque no importaba lo que pasara sabia que cuando mirara hacia un lado estarías ahí sujetando mi mano y dándome la fuerza necesaria para ser yo misma; estuviste conmigo durante los primeros años de escuela, cuando no entendía mis propios sentimientos, cuando te confesé lo que sentía por ti y muchas veces después cuando por fin salí del closet y con el anuncio de Salazar, el rechazo de mi Abuela y en la Graduación… podía salir adelante gracias a ti que siempre creíste en mi…

La pianista se levanto del banquillo y empezó a caminar por el escenario de un lado a otro mientras era seguida por la atenta mirada de la rubia.

-Durante el ultimo año todo se complico o para ser sincera yo lo complique con mis miedos e inseguridades- soltó una carcajada amarga y desvió la vista al piso de madera durante algunos segundos antes de volver a avanzar -veía a todos los demás con sus grandes planes para el futuro, Berry y Hummel con su bendita NYADA, Mike con el baile, Quinn y Yale; pero yo no tenia nada, no sabia que quería hacer con mi vida, me sentía completamente perdida y entonces como siempre llegaste tu con un grandioso plan que me salvo de quedarme para siempre en Lima. No sabia si Lousville era lo que quería pero era algo.

-Solo intentaba ayudarte por que te veías muy preocupada al hablar del futuro- confeso la joven sentada frente al piano –pero era solo una idea San no tenias que irte si no era lo que de verdad deseabas.

Santana asintió con una sonrisa.

-Lo se Britt, pero acepte la beca por que quería que estuvieras orgullosa de mi, de que en verdad estaba intentando hacer algo con mi vida, ahora soy una adulta y respondo por mis decisiones, pero tras mudarme a la Universidad y empezar los estudios el miedo aumento Britt-Britt, después de todo estaba en una nueva cuidad, con personas desconocidas: jamás vayas a decirlo pero desde el primer minuto empecé a extrañar mi casa, mi familia, los chicos del Club Glee y sobre todo a ti.

-Yo también te empecé a extrañar desde que subiste al auto con tus padres y emprendieron el camino a Louisville- dijo, con tristeza clara en la voz.

-Conforme pasaba el tiempo y te hablaba menos, la idea de que tal vez estarías mejor sin estar atada a alguien sin un futuro y que además estaba a kilómetros de distancia y que ni siquiera te podía abrazar se hacia más y más fuerte, estaba segura de que había alguien en Lima que podría darte todo lo que yo no y fue por eso que decidí terminar contigo. Creo que el miedo me pudrió el cerebro B, debí haber sabido que tenia que esforzarme más para estar juntas, tuve que haber hablado contigo para encontrar una solución pero en lugar de eso tome el camino del cobarde y huí.

Para ese momento ambas jóvenes tenían lagrimas en los ojos aunque Santana intentaba contenerse para seguir hablando, se sentó nuevamente en el banco y tomo ambas manos de su acompañante.

-Lo siento mucho Brittany, siento haberte hecho tanto daño, lamento no haber luchado por estar juntas y créeme que jamás me perdonare por ello, pero tras estos meses en que estuvimos separadas pude pensar las cosas mejor, pensé en mi futuro Britt…- la aludida sonrió entre lagrimas, feliz de saber que Santana empezaba a encontrar su camino –la música es mi vida, quiero cantar y tocar el piano, crear música que inspire a la gente y los conmueva, y por eso voy a dejar Louisville y aplicar para entrar a Juilliard y empezar una carrera en composición y artes vocales…

Brittany se lanzo sobre la morena al escuchar la decisión que había tomado y le dio un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo el orgullo por su amiga crecer en su pecho. Santana respondió el abrazo envolviendo con sus brazos la delgada cintura, sintiéndose tan feliz como no lo había estado desde hacia meses.

Aun abrazadas la joven universitaria le confeso al oído a su ex novia algo que necesitaba sacar de su pecho con urgencia.

-Estoy satisfecha con la decisión que tome y aunque no se que vaya a pasar estos próximos meses debo decirte que de lo único que estoy completamente segura es que te necesito en mi vida Brittany…

Al escuchar las palabras que salieran de la boca de la porrista la rubia se separo ligeramente, lo suficiente para poder ver los ojos chocolate que amaba y que reflejaban ternura y adoración.

-Quiero estar contigo Brittany Pierce, quiero estar presente en tu graduación y gritar con orgullo que esa rubia maravillosa es mi novia, quiero que nos mudemos a Nueva York y ambas entremos a Juilliard, que rentemos un pequeño departamento, quiero dormir abrazándote cada noche y despertar para verte sonreír a mi lado, quiero entregarte un hermoso anillo de compromiso y que nos casemos en invierno cuando la nieve cubra todo, quiero que tengamos hijos y que nos hagamos viejas y arrugadas juntas- esto le arranco una suave risita a la bailarina –quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo…

Sin necesidad de pensarlo la bailarina corto la distancia entre sus labios dándole a la pianista un tierno beso, dejándole sentir el cúmulo de emociones que se agolpaban en su interior.

Santana por su cuenta respondió el beso de inmediato, aunque seria una mentira si dijera que no la había tomado por completa sorpresa sobretodo si Brittany tenia una relación con Sam; sus manos cobraron vida sin su consentimiento al estar demasiado concentrada en el hecho de que la mujer a la que amaba la estaba besando con tal entrega y la empujaron con delicadeza, separándolas lo suficiente para recuperar el aliento perdido.

-No… Britt… Sam…- gimió la morena con expresión derrotada ya que ni siquiera podía creer lo que estaba haciendo en lugar de aprovecharlo.

-¿Que pasa con el?- indago con la respiración aun agitada y acercándose ligeramente y centímetro a centímetro a la otra chica con la que compartía el asiento de madera sobre el que estaban.

-Es tu novio…

La rubia la miro con algo muy cercano al horror en sus ojos azules, se alejo de golpe del calido cuerpo poniendo una buena distancia entre ellas.

-Lo lamento Britt, es culpa mía…- Santana agacho la cabeza avergonzada y apretó con fuerza los puños que descansaban en sus piernas.

-San, ¿porque dices que Sam es mi novio?

La aludida la observo confundida intentando saber si la joven estaba fingiendo, mas no encontró rastro de mentira en los ojos azules solo aquella curiosidad que era parte de la esencia de Brittany y solo algo de lo mucho que la hacia amarla con locura.

-Los vi en el salón, se estaban abrazando y le diste un beso en la mejilla…

Como toda respuesta los labios de la bailarina se curvearon y dejaron salir una melodiosa carcajada que siguió hasta que el estomago comenzó a dolerle y dejando a Santana con una expresión de sorpresa y algo de pena.

-Sam insistió en que saliéramos juntos pero la verdad es que yo no puedo verlo como nada más que un buen amigo, así que cuando me viste darle un abrazo fue porque le había dicho lo mismo a el y lo había entendido; de hecho me deseo suerte para conquistarte nuevamente… Sam no es mi novio.- confirmo finalmente.

Santana seguía sin poder creer lo que su acompañante le dijera, se sentía algo confundida mas todo aquello desapareció cuando de los labios rosas de su amiga salieron las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar.

-Te amo San.

Lo siguiente que sucedió Brittany lo tendría bien presente por el resto de su vida; Santana se acerco a ella y le dio el beso más apasionado y lleno de amor que jamás hubieran compartido, rodeo su cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo y poder sentirla lo más cerca que fuera posible; la manera en que sus lenguas se movían al compás de una melodía que solo ellas escuchaban hacia que se sintieran en el paraíso, porque al fin todo tenia sentido, todo estaba bien y nada mas importaba en aquel instante que era solo de ellas.

-Te amo con toda mi alma Brittany, por favor perdóname por ser una completa idiota.- pidió acariciando la blanca mejilla con delicadeza y acomodando un mechón de pelo dorado detrás de su oreja.

-Esta bien San, ahora todo esta bien…- respondió para volver a fundir sus labios con los de la joven de ojos cafés –también deseo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- confeso en un susurro, tan cerca de su amante que casi respiraban el mismo aire, sintiendo sus corazones latir al mismo ritmo; la morena sonrió, aquella sonrisa plena y sincera que su amante tanto adoraba para después volver a besarse con entrega.

Bien dicen que el futuro no esta escrito, que nosotros lo forjamos con las decisiones que tomamos a cada momento del día, buenas o malas, estas nos ayudan a formarnos como personas, quienes seremos en un futuro y con quienes nos encontraremos a lo largo del camino; en nuestras manos esta el aprender de nuestros errores para ser mejores y encontrar la tan deseada felicidad, aquella que se nos presenta durante momentos fugaces y algunas veces parece querer evitarnos por completo, aquella que Santana López estaba completamente segura de haber encontrado al lado de Brittany Pierce y que ninguna de ellas volvería dejar escapar, porque lucharían con todo para que así fuera y pudieran cumplir la promesa de una vida siempre juntas.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**N.A. 2:¡Hola a todos! Esta pequeña historia nació gracias a la versión de esta canción cantada por Blaine la cual adore, sin embargo como buena fan Brittana encontré una manera de usar esta canción con ellas y que regresaran a ser novias ya que deteste el hecho de que Ryan las separara y que en el episodio de Grease tanto Blaine como Finn parecieran a punto de morir por el rompimiento con sus debidas parejas y Brittany (a excepción de la pequeña platica que tuvieran, claro) pareciera la persona mas feliz del universo siendo que según ella extraña a Santana, ni que hablar de el Bram en la serie, con decir que no he visto los demás capítulos por miedo a morir de coraje y vomito. **

**En fin un pequeño regalo de navidad y Fin de Año para todos y para los lectores de Seguir Viviendo, Despertar y With me after all, pueden esperar actualizaciones en fechas próximas ya que ando de vacaciones y tengo un par de días más de descanso. ¡Felices fiestas y un prospero Año Nuevo para todos y una corta espera del capitulo "Diva" en que Santana regresara con su hermosa, preciosa y maravillosa voz!**

**N.A. 3: Me gustaría saber si creen necesaria la traducción de las canciones y frases en ingles o mejor las quito dado caso que solo quiten espacio. Gracias y espero sus comentarios!.**


End file.
